The Lips Of My Angel
by bLoOdY9o1
Summary: The phone rings and Sasuke is the one who answers it, what he though would be a Toll Free call ended up a heart breaking situation of temptations and past memories. Rated T for mild language and slight smut.


_The Lips Of My Angel_

**Sum: **

The phone rings and Sasuke is the one who answers it, what he though would be a Toll Free call ended up a heart breaking situation of temptations and past memories. Rated T for mild language and slight smut.

**Disclaimers: **

I wish I owned Naruto, nah really, it'd be too much work for my part and I suck at drawing!

xDD

**Warnings: **

Nothing really but slight language.

This is a one-shot! So please don't kill me at the end,

--

Beta'd?

Nah, I just did this for fun.

--

Read if you want, review if you wish.

The Chapter Name: You Are My Temptation

* * *

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"Sasuke! Get the phone!" yelled a feminine voice from just the other room, the blaring sounds of a TV reality show just how busy she was to get the damn phone. The man we now know as Sasuke rolled his deep dark -almost black- brown eyes, and set aside his book on a side table along with his nice hot cup of Earl Grey tea. He heaved himself off the comfy lounge chair and walked swiftly toward the still ringing phone, he picked it up and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he asked in his normal icy tone, almost monotone if not for the fact he was annoyed; stupid Toll Free people never know when to fucking quite. They call in the morning, they call when they are not home, they call when they eat and now they call when he was just getting comfy with one of his newest books he has yet to read. Damn them to hell.

"_Uh-um-is…is Sasuke Uchiha there?_" asked the person on the other line, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, this voice seemed familiar. But there where a few sniffles and abstract hushed sobbing when he actually listened. No, no one he knew cried on the phone; only one person would really do that. But, he couldn't think about that person without wanting to cry. So he threw that thought away,

"Hn." He was his only answer, before he decided to be a little more nice, he added; "This is he, who are you?" he asked icily, his eyes had glared at the other part of phone hoping it was making the other want to hang up and leave him alone.

"_..._" he other line was hushed, and Sasuke was about to hang up when he heard a soft whisper. "_I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki._"

Admittedly Sasuke's eyes softened, his cool mask was shattered to bits…he whispered. "Naruto? Why? Uh-" he stopped to let himself breath, and think it over. This was Naruto! He hadn't spoken to him since he and him broke up four years ago…he shut that thought away and he whispered again having the courage to speak. "Honey why you calling me so late?" His dark eyes glanced at the door his wife was watching TV now, "It's kinda hard to talk right now."

He gasped slightly as he heard Naruto begin to sob again, "Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?" he asked, he knew everything wasn't okay, but at least he asked. His eyes saddened slightly at Naruto's next question; obviously changing the subject. "I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud," those eyes that saddened now darkened as Naruto asked why, he sighed before he whispered, "Well, my girl's in the next room…sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on."

Sasuke chuckled dryly, and began to speak again before Naruto could reply, "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds _**so**_ sweet…Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak." he could feel tears come into his eyes but he held them back, he remembered back when he and Naruto where lovers. A lot of people thought they where one of the best couples in the world, but both he and his parents didn't know that they where gay. And well, let's just say they weren't too pleased to find out when they did.

"And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful…with the lips of an angel," he chuckled a little more, and let those tears run down his face now. A smile so true and genuine his wife would kill to see, because she's never seen it, only Naruto has. "Yea, yea Naruto I know your not a girl." A pink tongue swiped over his lips, "It's funny that you're calling me tonight … and, yes, I've dreamt of you too."

Suddenly Sasuke got an image of Naruto's long time boyfriend, one which his wide promptly keeps telling him about when she comes back from her gossip day with the girls. "And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?" he could feel jealousy build up in him almost at once. But he didn't have the right to feel that way, for, it was him that broke up with his little blond. Then his breath hitched and looked at the door; which lead to his wife in the other room, "No, I don't think she has a clue." At least he hoped she didn't,

His voice hushed again and nodded, "Yea, okay. I'll say it again;" he took a deep breath and whispered; "Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on … it's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds _**so**_ sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak," his smile and tears weren't stopping now, and he wanted Naruto to know he still loved that idiot.

"And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel," he would of stopped there but he kept going, wanting to get all the pain off his chest. The memories of him and his blond together, and then torn apart. His parents where going to disown him if he kept his relationship with the blond fox. Itachi had already come out of the closet and they didn't want their other son to be that way too. So it was either these two options;

Keep the blond, leave the family for good _**and **_(his parents added) don't be surprised if you have some surprise visits' to take Naruto away from him either away from him or forever (death).

Or, he could dump the blond break both his heart and Naruto's. Marry the damn pink haired tramp and keep his blond safe from all harm.

What was he to do? He chose the latter, and later that night he and Naruto had their second fight as a couple in six years, that night was also the night the blond was preparing to ask Sasuke's hand in marriage…the raven was told that a week later by one of his friends. That night, he cried himself to sleep and many more afterword.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds_** so**_ sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye,  
but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel. And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel." He stopped his small hushed ranting, and whipped the tears away from his redden eyes…

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto, I-I still love you." He sobbed now, Sasuke has been on his knees for awhile. Collapsed there after a while of talking, he was hugging himself and leaning asked the nearest solid thing…he smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you," his eyes tried to blink away the blurriness he built up, and asked his question from the very beginning…he never did get his answer. "Honey why you calling me so late?" he asked,

"_Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?_"

* * *

Ooh, yea thats right! I stopped it right there, now it's up to you readers what will happen. Like if Sasuke says no or yes, maybe Sakura came in at that moment, ect. Hmhm. Evil arin't I?

**:dodges the sporks being thrown at her:**

Teehee, anyways, I just thought this up randomly in my Lit. Class third period before lunch. Ahh lunch... I was also not paying attention to the teacher and was listening to my MP3 when this song came up and I thought of some yaoi! Ya Ha! (yes I know that is Hiruma-san's saying from Eyeshield 21, I stole it for now.)

**:Get's shoot at by Hiruma's guns:**

Ahh, I feel the love from you guys! Haha anyways, I better be getting to bed. I am tired and I have a couple tests in the morning (joy, joy) so ja!

**:.:bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1:.:**


End file.
